


Working Through Missing You

by Dedlock



Category: Avatar Legend of Korra - Fandom, Korrasami - Fandom, Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami works too hard, Established couple, Exhaustion, F/F, Korra makes Asami breakfast, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Love, Shameless plug for the other stuff I write, Those three years keep coming up in conversation, Vacation, Workaholic, finding balance, paperwork should not be used as a pillow, seeking a solution for the problem, soul mates, these two really love one another, this might be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedlock/pseuds/Dedlock
Summary: Asami works too much. Korra and Asami have been together, even living together, for a few years now. But have things gotten too comfortable where they are really missing out on what’s truly important? As if Korra’s Avatar duties haven’t stolen enough time from them, will Asami’s workload with Future Industries threaten their relationship if Korra doesn’t do something about it soon? Set post series and comics. Korrasami is Canon compliant.
Relationships: Avatar Korra - Relationship, Korrasami, asami sato - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Working Through Missing You

Korra half woke up in a daze and slowly rolled over in bed to put her arm around Asami. All her arm connected with was the cold sheet on the other side of the mattress. Korra peered over at the bedside clock and saw it was the middle of the night. She had gone to bed at least four hours earlier. Asami promised she had just one more work-related thing to do, then would join Korra in bed.

This had been happening a lot lately. On top of the hours Asami put in during the day at Future Industries, the workload she brought home with her each night had been increasing. Korra knew exactly where to find Asami as it was where she had found her two other late nights this week. 

Korra crawled out of bed and pulled down the bedsheets. She padded barefoot across the room and out into the hallway, where a few doors down was Asami’s home office. Through the gap under the door, Korra could see the light reflecting from desk lamp on the wood floor. She quietly opened the door and peaked into the room. As expected, Asami had her head on her desk, using a pile of paperwork as her pillow. Again, she worked until her body forced her to shut down. 

Korra walked up to Asami and slowly pulled out the desk chair. While supporting her arms, carefully, she picked up the sleeping woman and carried her to their bedroom. She gingerly laid Asami on the bed and brought the covers over her. The woman never woke up. Then Korra carefully crawled into her side of the bed. As Korra fell back to sleep, she decided the two of them needed to have a talk in the morning. Asami was working too much.

Later that morning, Korra was in the kitchen making breakfast as Asami rushed in at her normal time. She came alongside Korra to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning Sweetie,” Asami said eyeing the significant amount of food Korra had waiting for them. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have time to eat much or I’m going to be late for work.”  
“Don’t worry. Just sit down and relax,” Korra said as she set the spatula down and turned to Asami. “I called your assistant and the meeting you had wasn’t overly pressing so she was going to reschedule it for you. I told her you were a little under the weather and would be coming into work late morning.”  
“You did what?” Asami said with a raised eyebrow.  
“I’m pulling the ‘woman I love is working herself to exhaustion and needs to catch her breath for a moment’ card,” Korra said as she gave Asami a light kiss on the lips. She took her hand and directed the surprised woman to the table. She pulled out the chair and motioned Asami to sit down.  
With a sigh and a small smile, Asami gave in and sat down. Looking at the plate in front of her, “I have to admit, the food looks tempting.”  
Korra grabbed her plate and brought it over to the table, then sat down across from Asami. “I’m no chef, but I can make a decent breakfast when I want to,” she said with a wink.

Both women sat quietly for a few moments as they ate. Asami was the first to break the silence.  
“Breakfast is delicious. Thank you,” she said smiling.  
“You’re welcome. I’m glad you agreed to take a few minutes to enjoy it,” Korra said as she placed her hand, palm up across the table. Asami reached out and took Korra’s hand in hers.

Korra looked directly into the beautiful, green eyes that captured her heart years ago. After all this time, she was still in awe of Asami and everything she was...smart, caring, passionate, strong, athletic, funny, gorgeous, competitive AND driven. Asami was the reason Future Industries was a global powerhouse. She may have inherited the company from her father, but what it represented now was all because of Asami. 

Unlike other corporations, Future Industries was about quality and caring as much as it was about innovation and profit. Really, it was an extension of Asami herself and Korra couldn’t be more proud. But with all this success, she could see it gradually taking a toll on the young woman who was still a few years shy of her 30th birthday. That’s why this discussion had to happen. She wanted to help Asami establish balance in her life that would allow her to keep her business successful but not at the cost of Asami’s health. 

“So Korra. By the look on your face, it appears we have a deep conversation awaiting us?” Asami said with a knowing smile, and a slight squeeze to her hand.  
“I was staring again, wasn’t I?” Korra said with a slight blush.  
“You’re lucky I’m in love with you, otherwise I might have to get a restraining order,” Asami giggled. Korra blushed some more.  
“I can’t help myself. If you could see what I see in you, well, you wouldn’t be able to look away either,” Korra said. “I’m just in awe with how amazing you are. I’ve never known anyone like you to be...just...well, everything.”  
“This, coming from the beautiful lips of the Avatar,” Asami replied with a sexy smirk. “Yeah, I think I may have an inkling of what you’re talking about. You’re pretty amazing yourself, woman.”

Still holding her hand, Korra stood up from the table and helped lead Asami over to the couch in the living room.  
“Oh I see where this morning off is headed,” Asami said as she pulled Korra in for a deep kiss that was irresistible.  
“Focus, Korra. Focus...on those lips...wait...no. Focus on the talk, Korra. At least for right now,” Korra thought as she slowly and regretfully ended the kiss.  
“I certainly wouldn’t complain,” Korra said as she lead Asami to sit in the couch with her. “But first, I do need to talk to you about something.”

“Asami, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but three times this week you woke up in a place different from where you fell asleep the night before,” Korra said.  
Asami rolled her eyes then giggled. “Thank you for carrying me to bed and tucking me in.”  
Korra smiled back at her before she continued.  
“But each of those times I carried you to bed, you didn’t fuss or even wake up. Not once. Asami, you are exhausted. You’re working too much. You need to get more sleep,” Korra said with a concerned tone.  
“I guess I have been a little busy with work lately,” Asami replied.  
“How many hours do you work on average at the office each day?” Korra baited.  
“Maybe ten or eleven?” Asami cringed.  
“At night, about how many hours do you work on whatever you bring home with you?” Korra hoped this didn’t seem like an interrogation.  
“Sometimes three or four hours,” Asami responded.  
“How much time do you think you spend working from home on the weekend?” Korra added.  
“Ugh. Korra. I get it,” a defeated Asami said, as she calculated the work hours in her head. “I know. Work is taking up a lot of my time.”  
“What can we do so you have more ‘Asami time’ than ‘Future Industries time’?” Korra hoped Asami understood she was only trying to help. “I just want to see if you can find a balance somehow between the two.”  
Asami looked at Korra with a bit of edginess. “I can’t ignore my company.”  
“I know you can’t. It’s doing so well because of you. But do you have to be the one to do everything?” Korra asked. “Are there some things that you could get help with? Some responsibilities you could give to someone else that you trust to do a good job?”

Asami thought about everything that was contributing to her massive workload. Her duties continued to grow, but in part because Asami wanted to make sure things were handled the way she wanted them done. Future Industries was her company after all. Everything it did reflected upon her own reputation. That mattered to her. She worked so hard to rebuild the business after her father nearly ruined it all. But if Korra was having concerns about her extensive workload, it made Asami realize that maybe she was taking on too much for one person.

“Are there some tasks that don’t bring you as much enjoyment as others?” Korra asked, hoping to work toward a solution.  
“Definitely,” Asami quickly replied. “Going through every contract and bid proposal that comes in, for one. There is so much paperwork. But I still want to know what is going on.”  
“Is there anyone you have faith in to review that information and narrow it down to a few choices? Then you could meet with that person once a week to make final selections,” Korra suggested.  
“You’re asking me to delegate?” Asami asked suspiciously.  
“Proper delegation of work is the sign of a great leader,” Korra said. “Along with finding people to work for you that have talents and interests different from your own.”  
Asami raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as she looked at her girlfriend. “Did Tenzin get some new books in his library? Or is business acumen just part of your Avatar training?”  
Korra chuckled. “Not quite. But there are some helpful business professors at the university that were happy to advise me on some possible solutions for your dilemma.”  
Asami’s expression softened and a smile emerged. “You sat with a bunch of stuffy scholars gathering information so I can get some extra sleep?”  
“Kind of. I hope you don’t mind,” Korra said with a little uncertainty.  
“I find it very sweet that you’ve not only been thinking about this, but that you were also wanting to help with the solution,” the young industrialist said. “I guess you do love me.”  
“Every moment of every day,” Korra said taking Asami’s hand in hers as she looked into those beautiful green eyes.  
“When I get to the office today, I will start laying out a plan with Human Resources. I think I have a few people in mind that are due for some promotions,” Asami said with a determined smile. When it came to Korra, it was always difficult to deny her any wishes once she asked.

“So there’s something else I want to talk to you about,” Korra added.  
“Spirits Korra. Wasn’t this enough?” Asami replied exasperated. “I really am exhausted now.”  
“Don’t worry. You’re going to like this,” Korra assured her. “Just so we have something to look forward to, once your workload is under control, how about if we take a vacation together?”  
“A vacation? We haven’t had time away together in a long time,” Asami said.  
“I know. That’s why if you have enough time to plan ahead, I think we could manage a few weeks away from everything, if you were up for it,” Korra said hopefully.  
Asami eyed Korra. “I have a feeling you have a time and destination ready to present for discussion?”  
Korra laughed. “Maybe...”  
“It’s not going to be warm or beachy, is it?” Asami suspected.  
“I can’t fool you,” Korra said. “The Glacier Spirits Festival is about four months away so I thought we could go see my parents in Harbor City. If you’re okay with that.”  
“Oh Korra...it’s so cold there. But I would love to spend some time with your parents. Let’s do it,” Asami said with an enthusiastic nod and a smile.  
Korra threw her arms around Asami to envelop her in an exuberant hug. “My parents are going to be so excited! I love you!”  
“I love you too, Korra,” Asami’s heart melted whenever she saw her girlfriend this happy.

After the embrace ended, Korra didn’t leave the space between her and Asami. Instead, she moved a hand to her love’s face and began to slowly trace her features. Korra smiled softly as she watched her hand and memorized this moment.  
“What?” Asami asked quietly with a confused smile. Korra did this on occasion - getting lost in her own thoughts when Asami was only inches away from her. That habit somehow made Asami feel uncomfortable if not self-conscious.  
Meeting her eyes, Korra sighed thoughtfully. “I don’t know how I get to be the one to love you like this...Sometimes, I’m afraid I will wake up to find that all of this...Us...is just a dream. It scares me to imagine what not having you as part of my life would mean.”  
When Korra said things like this it always hit Asami hard. So many things could have happened differently and they never would have had this or be here right now. Asami realized this often.  
“Sometimes...I wonder the same thing,” Asami replied honestly. “I know what not having you in my arms feels like. It’s lonely. It hurts.”  


Korra knew what Asami meant. The three years they lost. Years that in the end, they both wish they could have back, but never would.  
“It happened Korra,” Asami said reading her girlfriend’s thought and expression. “Nothing we can do will change that. But that time made us stronger...made our love for one another bolder. We both know we never want to go through that again.” A sadness washed across her face.  
Korra didn’t have enough words for what she felt in that exact moment.  
Korra knew she could hold Asami in her arms every day for the rest of her life, yet it would never be enough. She had to make their moments together count as in the blink of an eye, at any time, it could be all over.  
“Korra darling. Come back to me, sweetheart,” Asami said, lightly touching Korra’s cheek.  
Korra refocused her gaze to the present. “I miss you.”  
“I’m right here,” Asami said. “How could you miss me? We live together.” Then she understood the meaning behind those three words. She knew what this morning intervention really was about. “I promise. I will fix this...my workload. So WE are the priority.”  
“Thank you,” Korra smiled softly, still looking into Asami’s eyes. “I just don’t want to have any more regrets. I only want to create more memories with you.”  
Like she had done countless times before, Korra made Asami fall deeper in love with her. How? She was unsure. But this woman from the Southern Water Tribe had barged into this city years ago and somehow managed to make her home in the chambers of Asami’s heart.  


“Asami!” Korra shrieked as she was pushed backwards onto the couch cushions. The engineer crawled on top of her girlfriend and began to hastily undo their clothing.  
“I NEED to show you how much I love you,” Asami growled into Korra’s ear. Then her mouth traveled along her lover’s neck. Korra let out a low moan and rolled her eyes before closing them.  
“Please...” Korra managed to whisper. “Show me...everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, subscribe to me and please check out my other Korrasami works, including “Letters from Hearts Apart”. This actually fits in nicely with the timeline of the epilogue in that story.


End file.
